Sometimes
by UsmanLittleMonster Malik
Summary: Five boys in London embark on a friendship that will change their lives forever. 1D fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

His eyes opened to the blue sky stretching wide above him. His lungs were filled with the pure air that drifted lightly as the leaves rustled on the ground. One of the leaves got tangled up in his curls, and he quickly tried to untangle it. Without his curls, he was nothing. There was another boy lying right next to him, watching him as he tried not to disrupt his curls.

"What should I do Harry?", the other boy asked.

Harry laid back down, satisfied now that the leaf was out. "What do you mean Louis?"

Louis looked back up at the sky. "I need to get Sandra something for our 1 year anniversary. It's in a few weeks, but I can't stop thinking about it."

Harry turned his head away from Louis in disgust. For that past year, all Louis had talked about was Sandra. It's not that Louis had no time for Harry anymore, it's just that he used to be about jokes and laughing, but now he is trying to be the romantic in the relationship, and its changed him from the inside, Harry thought. What's so great about her anyways? Just because she's a dancer with a beautiful voice, doesn't mean that she is the right girl for Louis.

"Harry….?", Louis asked, smiling.

Harry woke out of his daze. "W-What..?"

"What should I get for Sandra?", Louis was getting more excited by the minute.

Harry searched his mind for something stupid. Maybe Louis would leave him alone when he realized that he didn't care for that kind of stuff.

"Ummm…", Harry thought. "She's a dancer, so why don't you dress up in a sombrero and learn to salsa?"

Louis laughed out loud. But then a thought hit him. "Harry, that's perfect!"

"What? Dressing up like a Mexican and…"

"NO. LEARNING TO DANCE. She would love it!", Louis smiled and laughed a bit.

Harry smiled too, but turned his head and frowned a bit. What had he done…?

Harry put on his pants for school. He had a good feeling about today; he could tell it was going to be a great day. He slid on his backpack, went downstairs and kissed his mum. I wonder, he thought as he went out the door, has there ever been a day where I haven't kissed my mum? He smiled as he waited for the bus. Nope, there has never been a day that I haven't kissed my mum. And there never will be, Harry decided.

Classes got off to their usual start. Harrys mum was satisfied with average grades, so he rarely paid attention to his teachers. In fact his entire notebook was covered in doodles he drew while they were talking. But Harry was anxious to get to lunch. His stomach was a grumbling so loud, he had to cover it with his arms. He looked over at the boy sitting next to him.

"Zayn, when does class end?" , Harry whispered.

"10:42", the handsome Pakistani boy replied.

At that moment, Mr. Lauder, Harry's teacher, turned away from the board.

"Zayn, Harry!", Mr. Lauder bellowed. His voice echoed around the room. "Solve the problem on the board for us."

Harry froze. Why the hell did this problem look so confusing? He looked over at Zayn in desperation. Zayn saw the Harry's look and sighed.

"24 pi, sir"

"Well done, Zayn!", Mr. Lauder laughed. Zayn had been one of his best students this year. He turned around and began working on the board again.

Harry mouthed his gratitude. Zayn nodded and went back to writing notes. It's not like Zayn doesn't drift off once in a while, Harry wondered, why does he always know the answer? How is he so damn smart? Life would be so much easier if I was that smart, concluded Harry.

Zayn picked up his books at the end of class and walked out of the room. Harry better get his shit together, he thought as he stopped at his locker, because I'm not going to cover for him any longer. He wondered how easy his life would be if he didn't have to achieve straight A average. He wished he could be like Harry for once, carefree and relaxed instead of worrying about the next quiz. Yes, he thought, life would be so much easier if he was like Harry.

Zayn checked his quiff in the mirror that was hanging in his locker. He always had a mirror on him. If you look good, then you feel good, Zayn said to himself. And looks is all I got, he decided as he entered the cafeteria with his lunch.

"Hey, Zayn!", A short, blond kid with a heavy accent called out. "Over here."

"Niall…", Zayn laughed under his breath at the blond kid waving his arms in the air and making a fool of himself. As he sat down, a thin boy turned to him and asked him, "Zayn, can I borrow your phone?"

"Yeah, Liam, why?"

" I need to make an important call and my phone is in my locker.", Liam smiled.

"Ohhh….Shawna is it?" Niall teased. Liam turned red and snatched Zayn's phone, kicking Niall in the butt as he walked by.

"Shawna…?", Zayn asked.

"Liams girlfriend. Got an ass like two watermelons smushed together.", Niall motioned with his hands. "They've been dating for a while."

"Honey, I'm sorry. I can't make it. There's too much work and —no, no, no I didn't say that…no, you don't know what I meant…Darling, don't han—Shawna? SHAWNA?"

Liam sat down abruptly as Louis and Harry joined the table. Harry immediately began swallowing down his burger whole, while Zayn checked himself in his pocket mirror and Niall tried to figure out how to open a pack of cookies, his third one, leaving Louis to be the only one to notice Liam's gaunt face as he sat down.

"What's wrong chap, school too much stress?" Louis asked casually, as he dived into his salad. His new pair of jeans felt a little too snug on his butt, and he decided it was time to cut back.

Liam shook his head and stared down at the table. After a few seconds he faked a smile and began eating. Louis felt he had touched a nerve and let go of the issue.

"So Sandra and I are thinking of going south together this summer." Louis tried to make conversation. Harry choked on his grapes.

"We're thinking of taking a trip to Oxford too, to explore our future college." Louis smiled as he talked about her.

Harry looked away. Suddenly he became self-conscious and lost his appetite. He wished he could be anywhere but there. Please don't start about her Louis, please don't start.

"So you and Sandra, getting pretty close together aren't you guys? Who wears the pants, her?", Niall joked.

"No pants in our relationship, Niall", Louis winked playfully at him.

Harry stood up forcefully and walked away, his mind cluttered with images of Louis and Sandra. Why am I doing this, Harry thought, why is this happening to me?


	2. Chapter 2

Niall entered the library to see Zayn sitting near the bookshelves thumbing through the pages of a fat book.

"How's it been, Zayn?", Niall asked as he dropped his bag and sat next to Zayn.

"Pretty good man, you?", Zayn didn't look up from his book.

"Eh, not so good." He leaned back in his chair. "My parents want me to bring a girl to this party that they are having."

Zayn looked up from his book. "A girl…like your girlfriend, girl?"

Niall nodded. "But you don't have a girlfriend, Niall."

Niall sighed. "You know all those times I got drunk with the boys?"

How could I forget, Zayn thought, me and Liam always happen to be the designated drivers. These things the boys do when they are drunk…

"Yeah", Zayn said, smiling.

Niall took no notice of the smile. "Well I always kinda lied to my parents, and told them I was our with a girl."

"A girl named vodka?", Zayn joked.

"Wouldn't that be the best?", Niall laughed.

"Anyways, now they want to meet this girl, and I don't know what I'm going to do.

"C'mon Niall. How hard would it be to get a girl, with your splendid good looks."

"Splendid good looks, you kidding?" Niall's smile faded. "Out of a ten, I'm probably a four."

Zayn looked up from his book and looked Niall straight in the eyes.

"Niall, you and me both know that you are better than that."

"Oh yeah? Then what would you rate me on a scale of 1-10 if you were a girl then, Zayn?" Niall questioned. He didn't notice the brunette staring at him from two tables away.

"I'd rate you a nine." Zayn grinned as the words came out of his mouth.

"Really?" Niall seemed unconvinced.

"Truly, Niall. I mean, what's not to like? You have that unruffled, blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, that Irish accent…" Zayn trailed off while looking directly in his eyes. He woke up suddenly and blinked at Niall. "Any girl would die for those." Zayn blushed at his obvious mistake.

If Niall noticed, he didn't say anything. He shrugged and began to tap the table with his pencil.

Zayn looked around self-consciously to see if anyone had been watching, and saw a brunette girl look away right as he saw her. He slowly pushed his chair back and went to go put his book away. When he looked back at her, her eyes were still fixed on the table. They were fixed on Niall.

Zayn walked back to the table casually and whispered in Niall's ear "speaking of girls…"

Niall looked back at the girl and snapped forward. "What do I do?", he begged Zayn.

"Remain calm. After a few minutes, walk over there and act like you saw her and you liked her. Don't mention that you saw her staring at you. She should think that you are oblivious to her feelings about you. Act a little possessive when you talk to her, enough to get her to know that you mean business, but in a flirty way. Be the man, Niall, be the man!", Zayn tried to coach Niall.

Niall nodded, but Zayn could tell the he wanted to piss his pants. Zayn motioned for him to go, so Niall stood up and robotically began walking to her table. He heard Zayn chuckle in back, but when he turned around, Zayn only encouraged him to go on, clearly suppressing a laugh. She looked up right has Niall reached her table.

"Ummm…Hi, there." Niall started. "I saw you look—I mean I watched you read—I mean you're really pretty, why wouldn't anyone watch you…" Niall couldn't stop mumbling.

By now, the whole table of girls were looking at Niall and talking in hushed tones. Niall shook his head, trying to clear his mind. His heart was beating out of his chest; his mouth was dry like sand. He gulped and just barely made out, "Hi. I'm Niall."

"Roxanna." She smiled, revealing a perfectly white smile that melted Niall's already weak heart.

"Have we met before?" said Niall, trying desperately to keep calm.

"I don't recall." Roxanna tilted her head, "Your Irish aren't you?"

"Like a leprechaun." Niall forced a smile.

She laughed. Suddenly, Niall felt at peace. His smile didn't seem forced anymore. "So I'll see you around another time?", he asked.

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you Niall." She grinned.

Niall nodded and pried his eyes away from her beauty, and walked away, raising his arms up like a champion when he was out of her sight.

Harry Styles was not gay. He couldn't be gay. It was impossible. The mere thought of being gay nauseated Harry to the point of near sickness. It's not that he had anything against gay people; one of his cousins was gay. But HE couldn't be gay. Being gay was too hard, Harry thought, with all the bullying and the hate. I wish I was one of those people who didn't care about what others thought, but I'm not. It kills me inside to know that they may hate me just because I love someone of the same sex, Harry thought, just because I like one boy. It's fucking not fair.

Harry felt a deep empathy for his cousin at that moment. He was just about to call him when he heard his mother shout at him to go to bed. "Of all the times…", Harry whispered as he fell down onto his bed, "I wish life could be easier." His phone buzzed on his side table, but Harry ignored it, thinking it was a text from Louis. Louis, the man Harry had his heart set on. It broke him up inside to think about Louis, and how he might not like Harry back. And for the countless time tonight, Harry cried himself to sleep.

"Dance is in a week, boys. And I got to say, I'm actually excited for this one." , Louis announced as he sat at the boys table during lunch the next day. Harry lowered his eyes right as Louis sat in front of him. "It will give me a chance to introduce you fine men to Sandra."

"A week? I haven't even gotten a date yet! Much less a tux…", Zayn said, bewildered. The school days seemed to pass by like lightning. Harry kept his eyes down and focused on his food.

"I got no problem with that boys, even got my tux. Light blue with blue shoes.", Niall smiled. It was his first time going to a dance with a date. The boys laughed at his choice.

"BLUE? You might as well wear pink to match with your girl!", Liam played around. "I'm going traditional brown with a long overcoat. Nothing sexier than a guy acting like he's big money. Maybe I should bring along a cigar to smoke throughout the dance."

"As a matter of fact Liam, she picked it out. I'm letting her go all out on this one, guys. I'm even letting her pick out the restaurant we eat at before we go dancing." , said Niall, inviting a few gasps from the boys.

"Niall, that's so unlike you, bud! What's gotten into you?" , Zayn smiled wide. Letting someone else pick out the restaurant for a food maniac like Niall was big privilege.

"I think I'm in love, boys. What can I say?" , said a very awestruck Niall as he thought about Roxanna.

" What about you Harry, who are you going with?" , Louis inquired.

'Umm…No one at the moment. But, I'll probably go just to humor everyone. These dances are stupid anyways." As if he'd want to meet Louis girlfriend.

"C'mon chap. Dances aren't that bad. Even if you don't have a date, you should still come. Just to enjoy it, that's all.", Liam felt bad for Harry. He seemed really out of it lately, and now he couldn't even manage a date to the dance.

"Alright, alright. But I'm going to go home drunk, that's all I know." Harry smiled for the first time that day. The boys laughed and made a plan of how to spike the punchbowls.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Liam slid on his overcoat with ease. He looked in the mirror with his mother standing right beside him. "You look SO handsome, Liam." His mother exclaimed.

Liam smiled. This was the night he was waiting for. Right as he began to reply, he heard a car door slam outside. "That must be Shawna!", Liam's mother shouted as she ran out of the room. She's going to lose it tonight, thought Liam as he combed the last bit of his hair and readied himself to face his date.

Shawna came through the door wearing an asymmetrical plum colored dress, with a slit just barely above the knee. Her hair was tied back with a purple amethyst covered clip. A gift from her father, Liam inferred. He came up to her and grabbed her hand. "You look stunning. I can't wait to spend the night with you, my darling.", he whispered as he kissed her hand. She blushed until her cheeks turned bright red.

"Photo, my children!" Liam mother stood behind them, clutching the camera while grinning.

"Mom, one photo. That's it." But after seeing the look on her face, he changed his mind. "Fine, three photos. But take them quickly, or we'll be late."

Liam's mom took two, but could not hold back her tears for the third. "My little boy is grown up. I remember when you were puking up a storm when you got the stomach flu. You were only five. And that time when you peed on your father…" She ran up to him and flung her arms around both of them. "MOM. STOP." Liam yelled as he peeled his mother's hands off. His father came up from behind and held his mother. "Dad, you might want to pick up some tissues from the supermarket. I don't think this is going to stop for a while." Liam let go of his mother. Shawna looked slightly embarrassed.

"Go before she gets out of my hold!", Liam's father called. "Goodbye."

"Let's go.", Liam held Shawna's hand and led her out the door to the limo.

Niall was sitting in a corner of the dance floor waiting for his date to come back from the restroom. None of the boys had come yet. That's weird, he thought; at least Liam should be here. He's not the type to be late. He had no time to ponder this thought though, because out came his girlfriend in a yellow high-waisted dress with a yellow sunflower in her hair. "Beautiful.", was the only thing Niall could manage. Roxanna grabbed his hands and immediately pulled him out onto the dance floor. Niall put his hands in the small of her back, and twirled her around. Both of them broke into laughter.

"Are you ready to have fun tonight?" , Roxanna looked up at Niall.

"Only if you are.", Niall blinked.

Roxanna put her head on Niall's chest and heard his heartbeat. Niall kissed her head gently and pulled her closer to him. Roxanna felt his heartbeat as they slowly rocked back and forth. She looked up at Niall. He smiled back down at her.

"I love you.", Niall whispered.

Roxanna grinned. "I love you too, Niall."

Niall reached into his pocket and grabbed a shamrock. He knelt down and handed it to her. Roxanna looked surprised. "Niall, is this some kind of Irish proposal? We've only known each other for a few weeks."

"No, but it's a promise. I'll never hurt you, Roxanna. You are one of the closest things to me. These past few weeks, all I have ever wanted to do is to hear your laugh and have the satisfaction that I am the reason you smile. I want to be with you forever." The look in Niall's eyes said it all. Roxanna didn't know what to say.

"Why a shamrock, why not a ring?", Roxanna let go of Niall's hands, but Niall was quick to grasp them back.

"It's green. I'm Irish, remember?" Niall pulled her close into a hug. He ran his fingers through her brown hair and down to her face, where he wiped mascara off of her eyelid.

"Niall…", Roxanna started. Niall tilted her head back, and dove his lips into her neck, kissing it as he came up to her face. His soft lips touched the white skin, and left it red from the rush of blood. His hands went down again, but this time to her back, where he pushed her closer to him and wrapped his head around hers. Her hair smelled like apples and roses. It flowed flawlessly into his hands as he played with it. His hands went down and interlocked perfectly with her hands.

Niall let go of her. What, said Roxanna, surprised at how Niall had let go of her.

Niall held her hand and led her off the dance floor and into a small room nearby. His eyes were large but, his smile was larger. "Are you ready?", Niall asked tentatively. Roxanna held Niall's head in her hands. "Always." Roxanna replied. Niall rubbed his hands around her hips and up her curves. Roxanna arched her back at first, but let go of all the feeling in her body and let it be rubbed. She didn't care about anything else but this. Niall tilted her head back, and with a swoonful touch, brought his red lips against hers. He was slow at first, but increased the speed as they went along. He wanted to taste her, all of her. Roxanna ruffled Niall's hair as they kissed. Her hands then went to Niall's back and held him there tight.

Niall let his lips fade slowly away from hers, as he whispered, "You're the most gorgeous girl I have ever met. I'm lucky that I found you, and I thank God every day that I have."

Roxanna met her large brown eyes with Niall's for a second. Niall hesitated for a second, but allowed the sensation to come over him and take control. Then Niall slowly lowered his head down again, and both of them dwelled farther than they ever had been before.

Harry didn't dance. He sat there in his black tux waiting for the dance to end. What am I doing here, he wondered as he watched Louis pick Sandra up and twirl her around on the dance floor. He turned his head away in disgust. Why the hell did he agree to come here? Obviously this place was forbidden for singles. Harry went to go and get punch for the fourth time. But as he was pouring his drink, a tall girl came over and asked if he wanted to dance. Harry looked slightly back and saw Louis slow dancing with Sandra with her head on his shoulder. Without thinking it through, he exclaimed yes and brought her to the middle of the dance floor where Louis and Sandra danced. But, of course, Harry couldn't dance. The most he could do was try to imitate Louis, which involved picking the girl up and dropping her down into a twirl. But when Harry tried, he ended up throwing the girl into the neighboring black couple, who proceeded to scream at him because he "undermined their race".

Black ass bitches, Harry thought as he resumed dancing. Soon enough, Harry got the twirling part down. After what seemed like hours, Harry tried to attempt the lift again when he knew Louis was watching. He lifted up the girl and twirled her around, it went perfectly. Even Louis gave thumbs up and went back to Sandra. Seeing as he didn't make such of an impression on Louis, Harry decided to try a different move, and motioned with his hands for her to jump. She jumped high into Harry's arms, which easily buckled and sent her flying towards Sandra, knocking her down along with her drink.

Harry tried to help both the girl and Sandra, but they ran off to the restrooms to fix their ruined makeup. He went to the back of the room and slumped in the chairs. Louis joined him a short while later. They sat there silent for a few moments, not knowing what to say to each other.

"It's been a nice night hasn't it? I mean, apart from the whole fiasco that just unfolded. But I got to say, it was pretty fun to watch those girls knock each other down.", Louis smiled a big, wide smile.

"Perfect night…", Harrys sarcasm was evident. Not only did he ruin his night by coming to the stupid dance, but he embarrassed himself too.

"What's wrong chap? Couldn't find a way to spike the punch?", said Louis with a serious tone.

Harry tried desperately not to laugh. "No Louis…"

"Then what?"

"What do you mean 'what'." Harry was beginning to become frustrated.

"Why are you being so pissed off? You're really beginning to ruin moods here, Harry. I'm having a really nice night and I would prefer for you not to ruin it." Louis was becoming nasty.

"Why care about me anyways? Go off with Sandra and leave me here like a sorry fellow."

"Why have you become such a priss?"

"I've become the priss? What about you?" Harry turned to Louis.

"What have I done? I've been a perfect gentleman." Louis began to get worried about the situation.

"Making jokes about me being single? You don't think I wouldn't notice what you're doing there…"

"WHAT JOKES?" Louis exclaimed. "You know what Harry, it's your fault your unhappy, not mine. If there is something on your mind, come out and say it like a man!"

"Why do you care? I've been sitting here for hours with no one to be with and you've turned your back on me to be with HER."

"Don't bring Sandra into this. This is our night. Our special night, which you are ruining." Louis jabbed his finger at Harry.

"Oh yeah? I'm ruining it? Well go be with your bitch. I'm getting out of here!" Harry shouted at Louis, stood up and walked away. "Son of a bitch…", Harry whispered as the tears came to his eyes. He went outside and called for a taxi.

"Leon's.", Harry said has he got into the car.

The driver looked back and checked Harry. "Leon's bar?"

"NO. LEON'S PETTING ZOO. YES, LEON'S BAR"

And with that, the driver sped away with Harry in the backseat.

Louis stood up as Sandra came back. "Sandra, baby, how are you?", Louis said as she walked back.

"I'm okay, just a little makeup malfunction. I'll be fine.", She said reassuringly. "Where's Harry?"

"About that, me and Harry had a little….squabble.", Louis looked down as he talked. "I don't know what to do…"

"What happened?", Sandra looked around trying to find Harry.

"Harry was just in a poor mood and I just blew it.", he said has he rubbed his temples and sat back down.

Sandra thought for a minute. "Where did he go?"

"I have no bloody idea. I just watched him as he walked out the door. He could be anywhere for all I know.", Louis dipped his heads into his hands, fixing his hair.

Sandra seemed to be in pain. "Louis, go find him. We will have many other nights to call ours. This one isn't much important than the others, and your friend is in trouble. Go."

Louis looked up with tears in his eyes. "You mean it?"

Sandra nodded. Louis stood up and hugged her. "Sandra, I don't know where I would be without you."

She smiled as he ran out the door and called for a taxi.

"Where too?", The old driver asked.

"Umm….", Louis thought about the question. If he were Harry, where would he go? Probably to the bar…Leon's! Harry's favorite bar! It was just a few blocks away!

"Leon's, and step on it."


End file.
